


deep in the heart of me

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Repression, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: For long stretches of time, Tommy forgets it ever even happened.





	deep in the heart of me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182002869591/vietreau-being-repressed-either-during-the) "vietreau being repressed either during the campaign or in cm years Because of them doing stuff on campaign" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> The title is from _I've Got You Under My Skin_ by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> Uncle Sam wants _you_ to do your part in preventing 4:th wall breaches.

There are only two seats. Emily flops down on one, pulls Hanna onto her lap. Jon and Tommy look at each other.

“What? You can share too!” Emily laughs.

Tommy stiffens.

\---

For long stretches of time, Tommy forgets it ever even happened. Then, _bam!_ , he’s back on the campaign trail, high on the day’s success, Favs in his room to draw out the night’s sweetness a little further.

They still touch, these days; Jon’s a physical guy. But he never ruffles Tommy’s hair. He never strokes his fingertips along Tommy’s chest, down towards…

\---

“It’s fine, I can stand,” Tommy says.


End file.
